


i turn to wax and melt like this

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Smut, this is Soft and I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex-hell, it wasn’t even the first time they’d made it to a bed, or been naked during it-but it was the first time they had enough time to actually learn each other’s body. Bennett found the contradiction slightly amusing-they’d been having sex on and off for almost two years, and only now did they have enough time for more than a quickie here or there.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 11





	i turn to wax and melt like this

**Author's Note:**

> Wilfordindustries on tumblr gave me this idea. This is fluffier than I usually write for smut but I'm not sorry.

It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex-hell, it wasn’t even the first time they’d made it to a bed, or been naked during it-but it was the first time they had enough time to actually learn each other’s body. Bennett found the contradiction slightly amusing-they’d been having sex on and off for almost two years, and only _now_ did they have enough time for more than a quickie here or there. 

Melanie-in just her bra and underwear-had her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Her tongue in his mouth as he carried her to his bed. 

As soon as he set her down on his bed, Melanie’s hands were undoing the buckle on his belt; unzipping his pants. He shoved both them and his boxers down, kicking them in the same general direction as his shirt had ended up. He then joined her on the bed, letting her kiss him again. 

He pulled her up so he could remove her bra, flinging it somewhere. His mouth left hers to kiss along her jaw, behind her ear. One of his hands ghosted up her side, delighting in the shiver it caused. He kissed down her neck, to her collarbones, down each arm. She made a frustrated noise at his attentiveness-unused to it. 

Bennett’s mouth was on her chest now. Teasing, not _quite_ touching her where she needed him to. And then all at once-teeth scraping her nipple lightly before taking it in his mouth, the touch of his hand on her other breast featherlight-the contradictory actions making her shake. Her hand snaking through his hair, keeping him there as she wondered idly if it was possible to come that way. It was certainly bringing her closer, at the least. 

Melanie let him go, and his kisses moved lower. It took her a moment to realize _where_ on her belly his mouth was-and once she did, she became uncharacteristically insecure. 

“Ben,” her breath hitched, “Ben, stop.”

He did so immediately, frowning up at her in concern with his chin resting lightly on her stomach. Waiting her out. 

“Are you okay?” his voice was gentle and worried when she didn’t explain what had upset her.

She swallowed, looking up at the ceiling because she was unable to bring herself to look at his face when she admitted, “You don’t have to pay attention to those.”

“Stretch marks?” he asked in disbelief, and when she nodded reluctantly he continued, “Mel, look at me.”

She did so, still somewhat afraid of what she’d see on his face-her fears dissipated completely at the serious expression that she found there. 

“Ben,” she whispered, because she didn’t know what else to say. 

“They’re a part of you, and they don’t bother me,” he was firm, but still gentle, “You had a baby. I know that that leaves marks.”

Melanie exhaled shakily, “I’m way too old to be bothered by this. It’s just… no one has actually paid attention to them before.”

“It’s okay, Mel,” he assured her, and reached out to hold one of her hands and squeeze it.

She smiled at him and laughed a little, “You can keep going.”

“Do you want me to move on?” he asked, understanding written on his face. 

“You don't have to,” she replied, feeling lighter. 

After a moment Bennett’s mouth resumed its previous course-though he didn’t linger much longer on the silvery marks streaked across her stomach. When he finally reached her hip, he lingered there for what felt like an eternity. Then he finally shifted and hooked his fingers into her underwear, pulling them down and off her legs. He kissed just above her pubic bone, before moving on to her thighs.

“Beautiful,” he murmured against the inside of one of them. She quivered a little at the feeling of his words against her bare skin.

“So are you,” Melanie whispered back. 

His eyes met hers then-both of them searching the other’s face for _something_. He surged up, pressing his mouth to hers again. She took him in hand and guided him to her entrance. He groaned as he pushed into her, and she sighed. She felt like she could breathe again. 

“Christ, Mel,” he gasped, “You’re soaked.”

“That’s what happens when you take your sweet time,” she gave him a playful look that caused him to chuckle a bit. 

“You feel so good,” he told her. 

She whimpered, biting her lip to stop any further sounds from escaping, “I like the way you feel inside of me, too.”

“Beautiful,” Bennett repeated, a bit dazed as he leaned down to kiss her again. 

The move left them lying flush against each other. His weight on top of her-pinning her-was almost too much, but Melanie liked the way it felt far too much to care. Still, he must have realized-because before she could realize what was happening, _he_ was the one on his back, with her on top of him. She readjusted their position to get him back inside of her properly as his hands brushed her hair back from her face. 

She was smiling as she leaned down to kiss him, hips moving slowly as she rode him. His hands stroked along her back, one eventually gripping her waist while the other found her ass to grind her down harder onto him. 

“Ben,” she moaned, inches from his mouth-both of them panting hard. 

“What do you need?” he asked, sensing that she wanted something. 

She slowly sat up, taking the hand on her ass and moving it between her legs. His other hand slid down her waist to her hip as he began to touch her clit. The noises she made increased in frequency and volume, a telltale flush overcoming her. A sheen of sweat broke out on her skin and he knew she was close. 

“You’re so good at this,” she gasped, voice full of a vulnerable sort of awe. 

He whispered her name in response, her movements becoming more frantic and uncoordinated. And then she finally came-back arching gracefully, a hand extending behind her to grip his leg for balance as she breathed through it. Nearly silent, shuddering and moaning a little as she finished. Her eyes met his then, her smile soft and open. 

“You’re incredible,” he blurted out. 

She laughed quietly and then smirked flirtatiously at him as she began moving again. She let go of his leg, sat up, and took the hand between her legs and placed it on her other hip, stilling until he got the hint to set the pace-to use her body. Melanie watched in satisfaction as he began to come undone, and had she not needed time between orgasms she probably would have followed him over the edge. 

“You look so beautiful like this, too,” she murmured, and his breath hitched in response. 

Bennett tangled a hand in her hair to pull her down for a kiss. She sighed into it as she relaxed into his touch. 

Eventually they settled with her head on his chest, draped across his body. His hand moving across every inch of her he could reach. 

“Well,” he finally started, and she moved slightly so she could look at him better, his eyes meeting hers, “I think it’s safe to say that we should _definitely_ try that again-when we have the time to do so.”

She snorted, “As if we’ll get that any time soon.”

“Hm,” he mused, “We still have some time left tonight. If we both wake up before we actually _have_ to be up...”

“I like that plan,” she smiled as she snuggled into his chest again. 

“Good,” he laughed, “I do, too.”

She kissed his chest, and he pulled her closer to him. His arms secure around her, Melanie was able to sleep for once. 

Bennett was the one who stayed awake, wanting to soak in every single detail of the night-every single minute moment, like the puffs of her breath against his bare skin-to have something good to hold onto. To have something to come back to, because she was probably right-there was never enough time to be like this on Snowpiercer. 

It was a luxury few could afford. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was good. :)


End file.
